


One Way or Another

by Jyunsung



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), But a boy version, Don't Try This At Home, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Jhin x Varus, M/M, Please Kill Me, They dont have fixed partners anyways though, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, so i guess they just screw whoever they like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyunsung/pseuds/Jyunsung
Summary: Kayn is determined to make Talon join K/DA. After Varus gives him a little push, a handjob and promises of more guarantees their new member's loyalty.





	One Way or Another

“Talon, please?” Kayn begged.

“Hell no.” Talon didn’t even look at him.

The cold chill of the air-conditioner in the office bit at Varus, but he couldn’t care less. It wasn’t something particularly attention-grabbing, but he did admit perhaps he should have worn more clothes. Jhin leaned over and nipped at his ear, whispering lowly, “I have been told Talon favors muscles.” It took several moments for the message to click in his head, and he internally groaned, resigning himself to fate. He was the most muscled of them all, obviously, because he was their dancer and the face of their soon-to-be-official group. And they had both seen how Talon’s eyes lingered just that moment longer on Varus’ shoulders, how he had turned away blushing, how his crotch throbbed half-hidden under his cloak. Well, it seemed fate had some rough stuff in store for him.

Standing up, he noted how Talon flinched. Getting to his knees in front of Talon, he made sure to seem like a little pet, willing to go at Talon’s beck and call. And it worked. As he leaned closer, his silky hair brushed against Talon’s crotch, and good heavens, Varus really enjoyed watching how he squirmed underneath his sharp purple gaze. Pulling his voice down, he murmured gently. 

“But why, Talon? If you accept the offer, then you’ll get to see us more, see me more. Live with me, eat with me, maybe even… _sleep with me _.”__

__At this, Varus instantly knew he struck gold. Gasping, Talon grasped for support on the wall. Quickly, Kayn caught him, and held the flushed man against his chest while giving Varus a questioning look. A shit-eating grin graced the dancer’s face, smug with accomplishment. “Help him.” Jhin stated plainly while Varus relished in the delicate gasps from Talon. “With what?” Oh, sweet, innocent Kayn. Jhin cocked his head to the side and gave Kayn a look, and instantly the latter blushed. At the young age of 17, Kayn was very, very new to the concept of anything involving sex. Including the cues that Talon was now very obviously displaying. Talon tips his head back, the hood falling off and revealing a twin pair of jade green fox ears, the fur ruffled as the ears fold back, Talon’s pupils growing wide at the sensation rushing up from his hips when Kayn’s fingers hook at the waist of his shorts. Down they go, Kayn’s fingers trembling at the thought of touching another man’s dick. Talon scrambling to help him, need for release overpowering his dignity. The cloth falls down with Talon’s underwear, the gumiho’s erect cock springing out and hitting a mildly amused Varus on the cheek, splattering precum over the dancer’s pale skin._ _

__“Ah, f-fuck, sorry,” Talon’s voice is a low whine, trembling with desire. Kayn really doesn’t know how to feel about this, he’s partly turned on, but he’s also partly afraid because never in his life had he ever had to touch a dick that wasn’t his own._ _

__“Do I really have to do this?”_ _

__“Yes.” Jhin replies curtly._ _

__“Why me? Varus was the one who turned him on in the first place.” Kayn argues._ _

__“Kayn, just do it already. You know you want to.”_ _

__Talon twists his head to the left and tentatively licks Kayn’s cheekbone, causing the latter to flush at the soft sensation. “Alright, fine, since you’re being so cute…” Kayn rolls his eyes. As soon as his fingers touch the skin on Talon’s dick, they both shiver from the strange unfamiliarity, and for Talon, from contact too. The gumiho’s ears flick, brushing Kayn’s fringe and sending sensations from his scalp to his groin. Using his thumb and pointer finger to lightly graze the length of Talon’s erect cock to tease him, Kayn leans back into the wall as Talon hisses impatiently. “If you hiss at me again, I’ll leave you alone.” Talon growls and nips at Kayn’s hair. So hot, Kayn thinks, so fucking hot, and though he doesn’t want to he pulls his fingers away from Talon’s cock and lingers them on his hip bones, earning a frustrated whine._ _

__“If you’re going to be a naughty fox, then I have to punish you.” Kayn growls, throwing away his shame because god, Talon was so fucking hot that he nearly forgets that Varus and Jhin exist. But he remembers, thank god, because he tears his vision from the fox desperate for release in front of him and notices a Varus, trembling, burying his face into an unamused Jhin’s shoulder. But even Jhin’s weird shirt can’t conceal Jhin’s hand reaching into Varus’ pants and jerking him off. Tugging Talon’s pants on, face red from a mixture of lust and embarrassment, he pulls the protesting gumiho away from the office and out to the streets._ _

__In the train, Kayn and Talon sit together, the latter clutching onto Talon’s arm tightly, a terrified look on his face. To others, it would seem like Talon was shy and terrified from being bombarded with fans, but in reality, he was actually afraid of releasing in public. At least Kayn was nicer than Varus or Jhin would have been, and didn’t torture Talon, choosing to put a protective arm around Talon’s shoulders and murmur promises of quick release as soon as they went home._ _

__True to his promise, Kayn grabs Talon and sits down with him as soon as the door is locked. Impatient, the gumiho rocks his hips against Kayn’s crotch as Kayn hushes him. “Don’t you remember your lesson?” He mock frowns, and the grinding stops. Opening his legs to allow Talon to actually sit on the sofa so it’s easier for them both later on, Kayn pulls Talon’s shorts off, and tentatively touches the hard tip of Talon’s cock, relishing in the delicious sounds that result from the contact. Brushing his fingers elegantly along the length, he nibbles at the muscles on Talon’s shoulders, thighs massaged by lithe fingers as the gumiho tips his head back panting. Using the precum as a lubricant, Kayn slowly eased into rubbing his hand up and down Talon’s length, tightening his grip randomly at certain points, while his other hand dances along Talon’s thighs, pinching and rubbing the tan skin there. Sweat beads and drips off their skin, mingling together, the air pregnant with lust._ _

__“God, you sound so wonderful.”_ _

__“D-Do you, oh fuck, really thi…..nk so?” Talon pants out amidst his desperate moans._ _

__“If only you could hear what I’d hear, you’d probably combust,” Kayn pants, hands not stopping from working at Talon’s cock, his sentence punctuated by lustful groans from the gumiho. “So yes, I think so indeed.”_ _

__With one last pump, he feels the grip on his thighs tighten, almost claw-like, before they loosen with a gasp. Warm liquid spills onto his hand and he doesn’t know whether to drink it like Jhin does with Varus or to force it onto Talon’s face. But he decides both options are too mean for the trembling man leaning back against him, exhausted, and just licks the remaining droplets on his hand away, noting the bitter, musky taste, no doubt from the a-carton-a-day of milk habit Talon kept for the longest time since he knew the gumiho. Turning Talon around, he presses a kiss to Talon’s forehead, nose, and lips, capturing them between his own and softly licking the flesh. Kayn finds the fox’s hands, intertwining their fingers together as he lays back on the couch with Talon on his side and cuddling him, soft jade fur tickling his chin, an arm draped across his chest. Kayn makes note to clean the furniture before Jhin and Varus get back, but he really doubts that Varus would really care, or that Jhin would be undisgusted enough to clean it himself. Especially after they’re probably getting it on in the office with innocent assistants diligently getting their work done a few doors away._ _

__“D’you think ‘in and Varus are… y’know?” Talon whispers, eyes closed._ _

__“Is that even a question?_ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Varus X Talon but it turned into a Kayn X Talon. I don't know if you figured that out yet.


End file.
